


Soulless

by double00donut



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Slenderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double00donut/pseuds/double00donut
Summary: The hellhole named Slender Mansion wasn't all it was cracked up to be.
Relationships: Slender Man/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, I have no idea how to use this interface but I will give it my best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to OC  
> Lil bit of torture  
> Saying hi to Sally, brief establishment of their relation

Dingy, narrow alleys were a welcome sign to hookers. Rapists. Drug users. Homeless. Clueless children. Nonbelievers.

Me.

Swiftly turning into the trashy backstreet, I sensed no presence of life other than a cat feasting upon a rat. 

I guess I'll wait. 

As I burrowed myself in the darkest corner next to a dumpster, every part of me craved to hear the sound of a soul begging for its life. I idolized the screeching, the clawing, the helpless look deep in their eyes knowing they would face the end. Each call for help was my own type of high.

"Aiden, let go of me."

A distressed female voice caught my attention, and I peaked my white, soulless eyes around the corner of the dumpster. 

"But look at what you're wearin' for me, baby; you're practically asking for it." A taller boy muttered, aggressively shoving the girl against the brick wall.

Nonchalantly, I stepped out from my cubby, attracting the young girls' attention. Her facial expression was painted with utter terror, seeing that I obviously wasn't normal.

"You're acting like a sexist bitch and giving off some rapey vibes; you're practically asking for it," I growled darkly, pulling out a scalpel to scare.

He jumped back from the girl and began apologizing profusely. Before I continued my little show, I narrowed my eyes at the girl.

"Run. Now."

Without hesitation, she was gone, which left me with good ol' Aiden.

"Now tell me, have you ever seen an open heart surgery?" I questioned.

A sick, demented smile grew onto my face, showing jagged teeth. He yelled out a cry for help and took off.

"How stupid," I mumbled.

\---------------------------------

"NO NO PLEASE, I'M SORRY!"

I hummed a little tune as I drug the puny human through the woods. 

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

I huffed and stopped, "Could you please keep it down. You're only making this worse for yourself."

"What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking freak!" He exclaimed, trying to squirm out of my death grip.

A quick, angry flash of red blurred my vision. My temper was abnormally short, and testing my patience wasn't a smart idea. When I submerge into my little rage fits, wrath so powerful takes over my body, and I have no control over my actions.

When I was aware of my surroundings again, the boy was drenched in his own blood and moaning in pain. It appeared I had detached his arm and tortured him with it, which only amused me as I calmed down.

"Now," I squatted down eye level with him and watched the tears cascade down his red cheeks, truly, completely terrified, "the next time I hear you disrespect women or anyone at all. I won't hesitate to fucking end you. Understand?"

He stared momentarily, debating what would be best for him in this situation. Having concluded, he nodded.

"Oh good, " I smiled giddily, "we're gonna have so much fun."

Roughly, I grabbed his only arm and continued yanking him home, smiling to myself as he whimpered helplessly.

After long periods of resistance and strain, I found myself in the backyard of my home. To the right was the slanted opening to my operating room that a dear friend of mine so graciously granted me. After all, it was his house, so I had to ask for space. Before I was able to open the wooden door, a small, girly voice shouted my name from above.

"Tommy!"

I smiled fondly up at the little girl I knew as Sally, "Hi, princess."

"Oh my god, you're holding a child hostage? Little girl? Run away! Get away from here!" Aiden screamed, frantically worming around in an attempt to escape...yet again.

Sally became quiet and watched the boy struggle to try and save her, only to burst into a fit of giggles. Blood started to seep from the corners of her eyes as she laughed almost maniacally. I knew she was putting on a show for him to make his brain do a complete 180. The boy now stopped and stared; all panic was erased from his expression. I could see him slowly breaking from the inside, insanity creeping upon him like a shadow. 

"I'll be up for the tea party in one hour! I promise I'll make this one quick." I informed the little girl, and she nodded excitedly.

"Don't you just love tea time with mutilated, demented little girls?" I turned and asked Aiden, who had a bewildered, insane gaze in his bloodshot eyes.

No answer.

"Me too!"


End file.
